Iwatobi's Mermaid
by FanWriterForever
Summary: Chikara always loved the water. Since her mother signed her up for the swimming team, four boys convinced her that she swam like mermaid because she spent more time in water than they did. However as the years went by she didn't expect that her friendship between the boys was slowly passing into something more.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Free! Iwatobi Swim club**

**Chapter 1: The Little Mermaid**

"Now I want to close your eyes honey." A woman with teal hair looked at her rear view mirror where her 10-year-old daughter was seated in the back.

"Why?"

"Because it's a surprise, will be there in a few minutes." She smiled sweetly as she came to a stop sign while driving.

"Really! Okay!" Covering her eyes with her hands, she waited until the car parked and her mother helped her out, still keeping her eyes closed.

"Can I open them mama?" Her mother didn't answer as she guided her by the shoulders to a building until she stopped by the steps.

"Okay, Chikara you can open your eyes now." The girl called Chikara did as her mother told her and gasped at the sight before her. Her teal eyes widen as she read the words on the building _Iwatobi Swimming Club._

"Ahhhh~! " Chikara squealed in response while her mother chuckled.

"I've already signed you up, and a very good friend of mine works here and will be your coach. You start today." Chikara squealed again and gave her mother a tight hug.

"Arigato, mama." Her mother smiled down at her and petted her light blue hair.

Chikara quickly rushed inside with a paper in hand while her mother was behind to get her swim gear that she bought. She was told to give this to paper to a man called Coach Sasabe.

As she entered the doors to the entrance, she was so excited that she can't stop bouncing her toes, eager to start swimming in the cool water.

"Oi!" She looked up at a man with curious brown eyes as he looked down at Chikara.

"Are you lost kid?" He asked. Chikara felt a little nervous talking to this stranger, but put that aside and gave him the paper which is her application.

"Um… Here" The man took her application and scanned it. While he looked at document he was taken aback when he looked at her name.

"Hello Sasabe-san" They both looked as saw Chikaras mother came in with Chikaras swim gear in her arms.

"I see you already meet my little mermaid." Chikaras mother gave her that nickname 'little mermaid' because of her love of the water and also swims like a mermaid.

"Oh Mako-san. Nice to see you again, it's been awhile. So this is your daughter? The one you've been talking about, huh?" He looked smiling which gave Chikara a smile back.

"Hai! She's very excited for today and wants to join the team."

"Really! You wanted to join the team..?"

Nodding her head furiously and grinning, Chikaras mother Mako couldn't help but chuckle at her behavior.

"Well I haven't introduced myself I'm Sasabe! Coach Sasabe!" he answered, with a fix of his cap as he took her application and signed his signature.

"Welcome to the team, Miss Chikara. I expect great things from you." Chikara fist pumped and jumped into the air as if you won the grand prize.

"I'm proud of you honey." Mako reached in her pockets and pulled something out. She grabbed Chikaras wrist and clipped on a silver charm bracelet with mermaid charm.

"Here for you. This was mine when I was your age. Now it's yours." She gazed at the beautiful bracelet. Was this really her mother's? Why give this to her now?

"Are sure you want to give this to me?" Mako nodded.

"Hai. This bracelet will bring you good luck and if you make any friends and give they give you each a charm. They'll always be with you no matter what." Mako handed her daughters swimsuit, giving her a kiss on the forehead and made her towards the exit.

"Bye sweetheart and take care of her for me Sasabe-san." She waved at them before closing the doors behind here.

"Right, just follow me and we'll get started." Chikara took a deep breath and followed the coach. While walking behind him she began thinking of the water, craving it and also she can't wait to meet the team. She wondered what they'll be like.

"Um…will I meet the others? My teammates." She asked looking up at her coach.

"Yeah, there's actually four other boys that arrived here bright and early! You'll like them." They arrived to the swimming area, opening the doors in. Peeking around Chikara just in time glanced to see boy diving into the pool.

"Ah, his swimming always looks to smooth." A tall brunette boy said.

"Yeah! Just like a dolphin!" A blond boy a few inches shorter than the other one stood beside each other as they watch the swimmer with awe.

Their attention was caught when they noticed someone at the starting block.

"Who's that?" The blond boy asked.

She followed their gaze at another boy pulling his goggles in place. Mahogany hair poked out from under the swim cap. She wasn't paying attention when the taller boy said his name as she watched him pulled a strap of his goggles, stretching it before letting it go with a snap.

"Amazing…" She mumbled in admiration. Flinching in surprise when she felt a hand clamping her shoulder she looked at her coach. He led her to some double doors that are the entrance to the changing rooms.

"This is the locker room. When you're done changing, we can get starting on practicing with the others. Okay." She looked back at him and then the pool before she nodded, giving him a grin smile

"Alright!" She entered the double doors hugging her material to her chest.

Without wasting anytime she stripped out of her pink shirt and shorts, and changed into her favorite navy blue and white striped one piece swimsuit, pulling and slipping through the straps.

Chikara rushed quickly with her cap and goggles in hand running out from the locker rooms to the starting block. She tucked her short blue hair on her white cap and placed her goggles over her eyes. She dove right in moving her arms and legs performing the butterfly stroke.

On the last lap she changed her swim style from butterfly to freestyle. With every stroke she made, she felted like she had grown gills and fins so that she can spend the rest of her life in the water. While she swimming she was completing unaware that four pairs of eyes watched her in awe with every move.

Resurfacing, gasping for air she took off her cap shaking her light blue hair, she shut her eyes as she slipped her goggles off.

"Whoa! That was amazing!"

Eyes opening, she nearly jumped when she looked up and saw four boys peering down at her. There was the blond boy, the tall brunette, she recognized the other boy because of his mahogany hair, and last boy she didn't recognized. He had hard dark raven hair with hint of blue hue and a blank calm face. But his ocean blue eyes are what caught her attention.

Chikara stared at the four boys for a moment before cautiously, stepping back shyly until she stopped when a small hand was held out for her. Her eyes followed a trail from his hand to his reddish eyes.

"Need a lift," He smiled softly. She glanced at him and back to his hand for a few seconds until.

"Thanks!" She grabbed his hand and felt his vice grip as he pulled Chikara him out of the pool. The blond boy decided to jump in, his pink eyes sparkling as Chikara let go of the red boy's hand.

"You have a beautiful swim style! You swam like… like… uh."

"Mermaid." The raven haired boy said, causing the boys to give him a surprised look. He had turned his head to the side with a face tinted pink. Chikara blinked a few times at boy before laughing. The entire group turned their heads to look at you, blinking in unison.

"Thanks, I get that a lot." She held her hand out to the boys before introducing herself.

"My name is Chikara. Chikara Mikage."

The blond little boy was the first one to take her hand and shake it with a beaming smile. "I'm Nagisa Hazuki, nice to meet you Chi-chan."

"Chi-chan?" She cocked her head to the side. This was the first time somebody gave her a nickname like that except being called 'little mermaid' by her mother.

"Nagisa likes to give people's names that end with a –chan." The tall brunette explained when Nagisa let go of her hand. "I'm Makoto Tachibana." He bowed politely.

The red haired boy flashed his white teeth, crossing his arms over his chest as if proud to be introducing himself next. "My name is Rin Matsuoka!"

Nagisa turned Chikara by the shoulders and pointed to the last boy of the group. "And last but not least this is-"

"Haruka Nanase." He said with a cool face. She guessed Nagisa didn't want give out his nickname to her.

"I'm glad to meet you all and be part of the team. I never meet boys that had girly names." She chuckled.

"Well, we never meet a girl that had boyish name, so guess we have something in common." Makoto smiled with his gleaming green eyes. The boys nodded agreeing with him before they heard someone clapping.

"Okay boys and girl, time to start practice." Coach Sasabe ordered.

"Hai" They all said in unison. Chikara had mischievous smile before slipping back her cap and goggles on.

"Race you guys to the pool! Last one in is a codfish." She dove in first ignoring the cries and complaints of other boys before mentally laughing.

That was the beginning of a beautiful friendship between the five children. But they were completely unaware that in the future their lives will be change forever until they can swim together once again.

**This is my first fanfiction for the anime Free! I fell in love with this anime that I couldn't stop watching the episodes over and over and I thought of doing a fanfiction about it. So tell me what you think? The next chapter will have Chikaras perspective in the story. **

**And please no mean comments or reviews.**


End file.
